Skullsplitter Tribe
Ana'thek the Cruel |character = Spiritchaser, Berserker, Headhunter, Witch Doctor, Scout, Beastmaster, Hunter, Warrior, Mystic, Axe Thrower |pop = ~38,000 |races = |capital = Zul'Gurub Zul'Mamwe |theater = Stranglethorn |language = Zandali Old Zandali |slang = Orcish Low Common Common |affiliation = Gurubashi Empire Khazari Empire |alignment = Lawful Evil |status = Active |leaders = Mogh the Dead (Tribe Witch Doctor)}} The Skullsplitter are ruled by Ana'thek the Cruel. Biography Early History The Skullsplitter Tribe is a Tribe that consists of Jungle Trolls that split off from the Gurubashi Empire after the defeat of Hakkar the Soulflayer. The various Tribes claimed territories in the vast jungles of Stranglethorn and quickly began fighting one another. The Skullsplitter settled in the ruins of Zul'Mamwe. These ruins are in the middle of the jungle, far away from the main road and directly south of Murky Depths Lake. These Trolls are solitary and deal mostly with outsiders when they are visiting the Arena. They seem dedicated to shorting up the old ruins and building structures to fit their growing population. They used to fight off all interlopers, including the nearby Bloodscalp Tribe, in order to hold onto the land they have taken. Skullsplitters have nothing but contempt for the Darkspear Tribe, which is the only Tribe of jungle trolls to have joined the Horde. As Hakkar the Soulflayer returned to Zul'Gurub, they tried to treat with the city by sending an ambassador. Today The Skulllsplitters have allied with the Bloodscalps and the Gurubashi. Now together, they stand strong and protect their lands against whomever that tries to take it from them. The Khazari Empire aided them to band together as they split all of Stranglethorn into three pieces, one piece of land to each Tribe. Many have already made family with the other tribes, often travelling to visit them. The ruins that once made the ruined city of Zul'Mamwe has been rebuilt in it's full glory, along with all other outposts and camps that are scattered across Stranglethorn. And not only that, many more have been built as well, mostly in the southern Stranglethorn. Notes *It seems every Skullsplitter Troll has dark blue hair, this contrasts with their allies and former rivals, the Bloodscalp Trolls, all of whom have bright red hair. *The Skullsplitter have their own Tribe-specific class, the Spiritchaser while the Bloodscalps have their Mystics. Notable Members *Ana'thek the Cruel - Current leader of the Skullsplitter Tribe. *Mogh the Dead - The most notorious Skullsplitter Witch Doctor. *Ral'baz the Rift - The most notorious Skullsplitter Spiritchaser. *Felak the Mystical - The most notorious Skullsplitter Shaman. *Ferazak the Cleaver - The most notorious Skullsplitter Berserker. *Galrukh the Blow - The most notorious Skullsplitter Warrior. *Jonboaz the Primal - The most notorious Skullsplitter Beastmaster. **Halazak the Precise - Pet panther of Jonboaz. **Merwane the Stalker - Pet panther of Jonboaz. *Gemza the Bloodied - The most notorious Skullsplitter Headhunter. *Thazuk the Sharpener - The most notorious Skullsplitter Axe Thrower. *Zimzal the Shadow - The most notorious '''Skullsplitter Scout. *Zambar the Dirge - The most notorious Skullsplitter Scavenger. Category:Tribes Category:Jungle Troll Tribes